


Kept in Silence

by Magicandmalice



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady has already headed off to the top of the tower. Dante remains and is unable to resist going to check on his brother after his fall into the crevice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kept in Silence

Dante watched Lady ascend up the tower until she was no more than a small dot, even to his enhanced vision. He grinned as he lowered his head and turned to walk off.

"You better hurry, if you don't want me to take all the credit." Dante said more to himself than anything. Turning on his heel he decided to go on ahead and start up. After all, it would be a good laugh to beat that girl to the top and watch her get all pissy at him again. As he turned though he was stopped by the site of the fissure not 5 feet away from him. Shaking his head he tried to ignore a small voice inside him urging him to check on Vergil. That voice, the one that whispered things to him that were better off left in the past. He had hardened his heart for a reason... that very reason lay at the bottom of that cracked earth. They were no longer what they once were, the loving bond between them broken. He didn't want to remember what had been in the past, and what they now were in the present. His back now to the fissure, Dante took no more than 3 steps before his body froze on him and he almost unwillingly swung back to face where his brother had fallen.

With a low growl and clenched teeth, Dante stalked over to the edge and looked down into the inky darkness below. Oh well looks like Lady may beat me up this damn tower after all, Dante thought to himself with a rueful grin as he jumped into the nothingness and hoped that he didn't break anything vital on the way down. Granted he could heal quickly enough, but it was damn annoying to have to wait.

Upon reaching the bottom of the crevice with no injury save a few scratches that were already healing, Dante took a quick look around for his brother. Finding Vergil on the ground and apparently still unconscious, seemed to be a very good thing in Dante's mind. Walking over to his brother's sprawled body, he knelt and quickly arranged him into a more comfortable position, checking for injury as well. After this was done and finding nothing more serious than a slash to Vergil's hand and arm and a nice bump to the back of the head, Dante sat himself down next to his twin. His blue eyes locked on to his older brothers face.

"You know I think I like you better like this bro. It's nice when I don't have to worry about getting something chopped off, ya know?" Dante asked his sleeping brother softly, eyes still glued to the mirror like face.

"Seeing you like this reminds me of when we were little kids. Like this your not angry or filled with hate, you look like your at peace with everything." Dante said, his voice softer than Dante himself could ever remember hearing it even. Slowly his right hand came up to Vergil's face and he allowed his finger tips to gently stroke the pale skin there. It was just as soft and warm as he remembered it being when they were younger. Dante's blue eyes filled with a sadness not normally associated with him, and he leaned over his brother a bit. Turning his wrist slightly so that he stroked the back of his hand down Vergil's face now, instead of just his finger tips.

"What happened to us Vergil? I want everything how it used to be between us. I don't want to fight you anymore, and I am pretty damn sure you know that I just can't kill you. No matter what I may say I can't do it, not to you. I still love you." Dante whispered, though to his ears the words sounded overly loud in the cavern they were in. Unable to help himself, Dante leaned over the silent form of his brother and pressed their lips together gently, before quickly pulling back. Looking at the still form below him, Dante risked one more and leaned back down. This time, savoring a few moments, that taste of his brother... a taste he had never forgotten even after all these years.

"If you ever decide to have a change of heart, please come back to me. Until then, if the only bond I can keep with you is the fighting between us. Well then I guess I shall have to look forward to that." Dante whispered once more, reluctant to leave and waste a chance to stay with his brother a bit longer. It had been so long... but he really couldn't chance his brother waking to this. It would not be a good thing for him or Vergil if that happened, it was safer if he left now and it would hurt far less. With one last stroke of his hand upon the soft skin before him Dante stood silently, eyes looking down with a mix of pain and sorrow.

"When you wake your going to feel like shit Vergil... but don't stay to long. You have to catch up to me for once." Dante said with a pained smile before quickly making his way back up to the rocky ledge above him. If he stayed any longer he wouldn't have been able to leave his twin.

But if he had stayed longer he would have seen Vergil's own icy blue eyes open, their depths mirroring the very same pain and sorrow within them as their twins did.

"Don't love me Dante...I don't deserve it anymore." Vergil whispered to himself, closing his eyes once more.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
